The Truth About The Revolutionary War
by livxuponxhope
Summary: How do you cope with the mess that is made when you are forced to fight the person you cherish most? How do you survive when you've lost their love? Is there a cure for a broken heart? Rev. War from Arthur's POV USxUKxUS Will contain Lemon eventually
1. The Revolutionary War

**The Truth About The Revolutionary War**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Some violence, some language, and strong sexual content.

**Pairing(s): **Alfred/Arthur & Arthur/Alfred

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the story of the Revolutionary War then this is a big spoiler

**A/N: **I tried to make this as historically accurate as I could with this kind of fanfiction. I have wanted to write this for ages! And so here it is. Enjoy :D

Oh! And all the bold font is important dates and such. This is sort of set up like a journal, so yeah...

**Summary: **How do you cope with the mess that is made when you are forced to fight the person you cherish most? How do you survive when you've lost their love? Is there a cure for a broken heart?

* * *

A little boy once asked me, "What do you cherish most?"

I responded, "The love of someone very precious to me."

"Wow! That's cool!" the boy exclaimed before asking, "What would you do if you lost that person's love?"

"I would fall apart."

**1754-63**

France and I fought for the right to rule the colonies. Even though France had aligned himself with the majority of the Native Americans, the colonists and my soldiers were the ones who came out victorious. However, the colonists were not happy that they had to fight when the war was clearly between France and me.

**April 5, 1764**

I passed the Sugar Act in hopes it would prevent French interference in the colonies. However, the colonists had decided that they wanted a say in how much they were taxed.

**November 1765**

The king demanded that we make a Stamp Act. So we did. We stated that every newspaper, pamphlet, and other public or legal document must have a Stamp on it. The Stamp, of course, cost money. The colonists were furious, so they responded in force with demonstrations and such.

**March 1766**

The Declaratory Act was passed. This stated that Great Britain was superior, and the boss of, the colonies in any case whatsoever. I wasn't too big on this act. I wanted the colonies to understand that they were under my rule, but I didn't believe that sending them an act about my authority was necessary. But the king demanded it, so I obliged.

After that act was passed, that is when I received my first letter from America. At first I was expecting to read some letter on how he wanted me to visit sometime soon, but as I broke the seal and unfolded the letter, I began to doubt my first guess.

It read, "_Dear Arthur,_

_What right do you think you have to put all of these ridiculous taxes on me and my people? I suppose you think you're doing something beneficial. Well let me assure you that you are most certainly not helping at all. My people are suffering because of these outlandish acts. _

_I ask you to please stop with these acts and taxes. They are doing more damage than they are good. So please, for me, stop it._

_Sincerely,_

_Alfred F. Jones_"

I wanted to stop the taxes right then and there. But the king insisted that we stay strong. He believed that if we gave into their requests now, they would think we were pushovers and they could walk all over us.

**June 29, 1767**

The Townshend Acts were passed which taxed almost anything that hadn't been taxed previously. The colonists once again rebelled and grew furious. So, we repealed all taxes except for the tax on tea. But due to violent outbursts and such, I had to send more troops over to the Colonies to keep things under control.

**March 5, 1770**

Ah hell. In Boston a few of my troops shot at five colonists. One was an African-American named Crispus Attucks. He died. His death has caused the colonists to distrust my soldiers. I heard though that the colonists had thrown rocks at my soldiers which caused them to shoot. But in the end, there was a shooting and that's all anyone will ever remember. I, on the other hand, will remember the letter I got from America.

"_Dear Arthur,_

_Please tell me that you didn't give your troops permission to open fire at random civilians. Please. My people don't trust your men anymore. They believe that you are planning to shoot anyone who even thinks of arguing with you. _

_I pray that what they believe isn't true. If it were to be true, my faith in you would surely fade…As would my trust._

_I need assurance that you are doing all you can to make the king stop ordering you around like some puppet. You aren't his slave, Arthur. You can put an end to all of this nonsense before something snaps and this all ends badly._

_I have faith in you, my brother._

_Alfred F. Jones_"

I never received another letter after that.

**December 16, 1773**

America's band of lackeys called "The Sons of Liberty" wasted 342 perfectly good crates of British tea. The king was absolutely furious. I was almost proud. I wished that I had the courage to stand up to the king. I may be the country, but my boss is the king. And that was something I couldn't change.

**April 19, 1775**

I had heard that the colonists of Massachusetts were using the town of Concord as an arms depot. So I ordered troops to go to Concord to take the weapons. That was probably the biggest mistake of my life. Had I not sent my troops through Lexington, maybe none of this would've happened. Maybe he'd still be here with me. Maybe he'd still love me…

**1775-81**

From 1775 to 1781, I fought against America. In the end, it was America and his men, versus me alone. I was sure to lose.

"Hey England," he said, "I want freedom after all. I'm not a child anymore, nor your little brother. Now, I am seceding from you!"

I had never felt a stronger pain then that of what those words caused in my entire life. And that's when something inside of me snapped as we stood there in the mud and rain glaring at each other. I charged and caught America off guard. I disarmed him and had my bayonet pointed at his nose. He was shocked and he as he looked at me, with those revealing blue eyes, I froze. I was huffing and puffing, and I knew that I should kill him.

"Your incompetence is outstanding, you twat," I said as I tried to turn my hurt expression into one of anger. I heard a soldier yell fire, but I didn't care. I had to dispose of America…I had to dispose of my love. But as I stood there staring at him, my bayonet about to puncture his face, I felt torn. My pride and honor was motivating me to slice off America's head while I still had the chance. But my heart was crying out for me to stop. And so I lowered my gun and America looked at me with his confused and relieved eyes.

"There's no way I can fire…Fool…" I stated. I felt a surge of emotion run through me as I threw my musket to the side and fell on my knees. I couldn't stop the tears that began to cascade down my face. I felt like I was dying from the inside out, like someone had literally torn my heart out.

"Dammit! Why! Shit!" I exclaimed as I brought a hand to cover my face and I wept some more. I could feel America's pitying eyes stare down at me. I didn't want his pity. I wanted him to never leave me. I wanted him to love me.

"England…" I heard him say softly. Multiple memories of the good times I had with America flashed through my mind as I cried at my ex-brother's feet. "You were so big then…" he added and I knew that I had lost the war. I knew that I had lost him. I knew that I lost his love.

* * *

**A/N2: **Oh! And by the way, that story about the little boy will be very important later on. Any guesses as to why? XD


	2. Intolerable Birthdays

**The Truth About The Revolutionary War**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Some violence, some language, and strong sexual content.

**Pairing(s): **Alfred/Arthur & Arthur/Alfred

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the story of the Revolutionary War then this is a big spoiler

**A/N: **I have wanted to write this for ages! And so here it is. Enjoy :D

**Summary: **How do you cope with the mess that is made when you are forced to fight the person you cherish most? How do you survive when you've lost their love? Is there a cure for a broken heart?

* * *

**September 3, 1783**

I signed the Treaty of Paris which stated that I recognized America as an independent nation. It was at that time that the heart break began to set in. It was then that I wished, for a moment, that I had never gained power over America. But as I saw his smile as he signed the treaty, I knew that I should be glad that I was able to create all of those splendid memories with him.

**Many years later**

Every time I saw America, I felt a swell of pride and despair. I was proud of how strong and big he had become. He was doing terrific on his own, and that's what brought the despair. The knowledge that he was doing so well on his own, that he didn't need me anymore, that he didn't look at me with those admiring eyes of his anymore is what made my heart break.

**June 29**

It was getting close to America's birthday, the worst day of the year. For years he had been inviting me to his birthday bashes and such, but I always declined. Every July 4th I tried to say something to America, but every time I tried, I failed. His birthday reminded me of all the birthdays I had shared with him and of the war. It was a bittersweet day that brought out a lot of emotions and so, I preferred to spend it alone.

**July 2**

I received a call from America. He said that he was hoping to see me at his party to which I quickly replied don't count on it. I couldn't deal with him on his birthday anymore. I just couldn't.

**July 4**

Happy birthday little brother. Happy birthday my love. Happy birthday…America…

**One Year Later**

Today was America's birthday. I wanted to call him and wish him the best of luck, but I just couldn't. How can things ever go back to the way they were if I can't even wish him a happy birthday?

**July 5**

I find myself wondering more and more if America can ever forgive me for being such a prick all the time. I wonder what would've happened had I won the war. I wonder a lot of things. But most of all, I wonder if I'll ever be able to gain back America's love and trust.

(**A/N: **Okay so now it isn't going to be like a journal anymore. Or at least for a while it isn't going to be.)

It was America's birthday yet again and I was returning home from shopping for food whilst he was probably partying somewhere. I sighed as I opened my front door and sensed that something wasn't quite right.

I was curious to say the least as I placed my grocery bags on my kitchen table and proceeded to look around the house for what wasn't right. As I looked through each room, I had a feeling that the problem was in America's old room. I gulped. It was very difficult for me to go into that room. That room held a lot of memories, memories that would bring tears and laughter. I slowly opened the door only to see a sight that I thought I would never see again.

* * *

**A/N2: **What did Arthur see when he opened the door to Alfred's old room?


	3. The Plot of Jane Eyre

**The Truth About The Revolutionary War**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Some violence, some language, and strong sexual content.

**Pairing(s): **Alfred/Arthur & Arthur/Alfred

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the story of the Revolutionary War then this is a big spoiler

**A/N: **I have wanted to write this for ages! And so here it is. Enjoy :D

**Summary: **How do you cope with the mess that is made when you are forced to fight the person you cherish most? How do you survive when you've lost their love? Is there a cure for a broken heart?

* * *

_A little boy once asked me, "What do you cherish most?"_

_I responded, "The love of someone very precious to me."_

_"Wow! That's cool!" the boy exclaimed before asking, "What would you do if you lost that person's love?"_

_"I would fall apart."_

* * *

There on his old bed lay Alfred F. Jones. He was asleep, from what I could tell, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Alfred always had this ridiculous amount of energy around him when he was awake, but when he slept, he was so calm. The fact that his legs now hung off the end of his childhood mattress made me chuckle slightly. I slipped out of the room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to put my groceries away.

It was strange. A part of me believed that I should be upset that he stopped by unannounced and let himself into my home. But the other part of me was perfectly content with letting Alfred sleep away upstairs. It just felt right to have Alfred present, even though I'd never admit it to him.

A few hours passed and I heard the faint creak of the stairs as Alfred made his way down into the living room where I was reading. He yawned and then his gaze fell on me. I continued reading, pretending not to notice him.

"Hey Arthur. I didn't know you were back," he said as he sat next to me on the sofa. I just nodded and continued to read. It felt so nice to have him sitting next to me. I felt complete. But I continued to ignore him, I couldn't let him know.

"What 'cha reading?" he questioned as he turned his body so he was facing me. I really didn't know what I was reading. I had picked up a random American novel at a bookstore to read on his birthday.

"It's called _Slaughterhouse-Five_," I replied, still refusing to look at him.

"Really? That's an awesome book!" Alfred said with a slight laugh. America didn't read; everyone knew that. He didn't have the patience to sit down and enjoy a book. So I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What? I'm serious Arthur!"

"Oh really? What's it about then?" I expected him to pause and then get embarrassed because he had never read the novel, so I was more than surprised when he actually answered me.

"It's about this soldier named Billy Pilgrim and his experiences in World War II. But he has become "unstuck" in time so he travels to foreign places, including a different planet, and to different times. It's pretty cool. It's some anti-war sci-fi piece."

I just sat there in silence, staring at the page I was currently on. There was no way I'd be able to focus on reading now. I sighed and closed the book, slowly bringing my gaze to Alfred's face.

"You actually read a book?"

"Contrary to everyone's beliefs, I actually do read. I just don't talk about what I've read as often as the other countries, so they all just jumped to conclusions," he stated with a laugh.

"Alright. What's your favorite novel then?" I asked as I placed the book on the coffee table in front of me.

"_The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald without a doubt," he answered, a sloppy grin planted on his face. I nodded. That book was indeed a masterpiece.

"What about you, Arthur? What's your favorite book?"

"My favorite? Well I'd say it's a tie between _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte and _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte."

He laughed, "Aren't those romance novels for girls?"

I blushed furiously as I looked away from him. They were indeed romance novels and they were read more by female audiences. But when you lost the person you love and you're alone all the time, it's nice to read a story about love.

"So what are they about?" I glanced over at Alfred. Was he messing with me?

"Like you actually care."

"No seriously. I want to know what they're about." I doubted that he was serious.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Well if you like them, they can't be that girly, right? There has to be something interesting about them otherwise you wouldn't bother reading them," he stated. I could see the honest curiosity in his blue eyes. I could feel a smile teasing the corner of my mouth so I quickly shook my head to get rid of it.

"Wuthering Heights is about the passionate, yet thwarted, love of this man named Heathcliff and this woman named Cahterine Earnshaw. It's about how their unresolved passion eventually destroys them and many around them. It's pretty dark and some bits are disturbing, but it's beautiful in its own way," I said. There was a pause and Alfred gave me a look that I knew meant to continue.

"Jane Eyre is a bit more complicated. In short, it's about Jane Eyre's life."

"Well what's it about in length?" I was surprised and impressed. Alfred wanted to know more.

"Well the book is broken down into five stages: Jane's childhood at Gatehead, Jane's education at Lowood School, Jane's time as governess at Thornfield Manor, Jane's time with the Rivers family, and Jane's reunion with Mr. Rochester. Each stage is an important part of Jane's life and therefore has its own plot," I stated. There was another pause and Alfred gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked as he continued to look at me.

"Aren't you going to explain the plots of each stage to me?"

"I wasn't planning on it." He pouted, suddenly reminding me of when he was younger; he would pout when he wasn't satisfied with something.

I sighed and continued, "In stage one, Jane is emotionally abused by her aunt and cousins. Stage two consists of her acquiring friends and role models, but also suffering. In stage three, she becomes the governess of Thornfield Manor and falls in love with her employer, Edward Rochester. When she spends time with the River family, which is stage four, her mean clergyman-cousin proposes to her. And in the last stage she is reunited with Rochester and the two get married."

"Well that one sounds cool. Cheesy but cool," Alfred stated as he smiled at me.

I was taken aback, "Cheesy? It's hardly cheesy! Rochester was married to an insane woman who not only burns their estate to the ground, but also commits suicide by jumping off the bloody roof! And poor Rochester loses his eyesight and a hand in his rescue attempts! The man is a hero!"

Alfred's face lit up. I was confused. He was grinning from ear to ear as he continued to look at me. What was up with him? Was it something I said?

"He's a hero?" Alfred asked to which I nodded.

"That's it. I need to read this book," he stated as he stood up and walked over to my bookshelf. That's when it hit me. I had said that Rochester was a hero, so naturally Alfred was going to be interested in reading the novel. After all, Alfred was a hero, as he constantly reminded me.

Alfred had found the book for he had started laughing. He grabbed it and sat back down next to me, flipping through the pages as he got comfortable. He carefully closed the old novel and placed it next to the copy of Slaughterhouse-Five I had been reading.

"Can I ask you something, Arthur?" His face became serious, the smile was gone.

"Sure," I said hesitantly.

"Why do you always refuse to celebrate my birthday?"

* * *

**A/N:** I know all this book stuff seemed pointless and stupid, but it seriously does have a point. Each book has a purpose so remember them.

_Slaughterhouse-Five_ (AKA _The Children's Crusade: A Duty-Dance with Death_) is about a guy who travels back and forth through time to various events in his life. If you've noticed I'm kind of throwing in many situations in which England is thinking about the past and is "traveling" through time.

_The Great Gatsby_ (One of the greatest novels ever written) is a book about the American Dream in which Gatsby pursues the dream and does all he can to win his love, Daisy, back. It just seemed to fit the plot I've created. The person who is alone is trying to get their love back cause they have "lost" their love.

_Wuthering Heights_ is creepy, depressing, dark, scary, and yet beautiful. It is basically about how Heathcliff loves Catherine, but she dies, so their relationship can never really go anywhere. So he spends the rest of his life madly in love with her; constantly chasing after a woman who is long gone. It fit Arthur. He likes black magic and stuff like that, so the creepy part fits him. And he's in love with someone who he can't have.

_Jane Eyre_ was explained in detail above so I'm not repeating it. This book is the one you **need** to remember. The bits of that sumary that you should remember are the parts about Jane and Rochester. She eventually admits that she loves him, he refuses her cause he was married to a psycho and doesn't want to hurt Jane. Then she sees him again but he pushes her away because he is afraid that she will reject him due ot his new problems and appearance. She assures him that nothing could ever make her not love him, so they get married and have a baby. I won't tell you who is the Jane in this situation and who is the Rochester, but I am letting you know that this plot will be similar to that of _Jane Eyre_.


	4. Explanation: It Makes Me Sad

**The Truth About The Revolutionary War**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Some violence, some language, and strong sexual content.

**Pairing(s): **Alfred/Arthur & Arthur/Alfred

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the story of the Revolutionary War then this is a big spoiler

**A/N: **I have wanted to write this for ages! And so here it is. Enjoy :D

**Summary: **How do you cope with the mess that is made when you are forced to fight the person you cherish most? How do you survive when you've lost their love? Is there a cure for a broken heart?

* * *

_A little boy once asked me, "What do you cherish most?"_

_I responded, "The love of someone very precious to me."_

_"Wow! That's cool!" the boy exclaimed before asking, "What would you do if you lost that person's love?"_

_"I would fall apart."_

* * *

_"Can I ask you something, Arthur?" His face became serious, the smile was gone._

_"Sure," I said hesitantly._

_"Why do you always refuse to celebrate my birthday?"_

_

* * *

_

I had no idea how to respond. I wanted to just admit everything to him. I wanted to tell him of my loneliness without him and how much I love him. But again I hid the truth.

"I am not fond of parties," I lied.

"Bullshit." Damn it all. Alfred could easily read me. I fell silent.

"Iggy," I froze at the nickname. That's what he used to call me when he was still a small child.

"Iggy…Tell me the truth…please." The way he formed those words almost made it sound like a demand rather than a request. But as he spoke, I couldn't help but see the young boy I raised. His eyes had never changed. They still held some sort of power over me.

"Alfred, if I told you the truth, you'd either laugh at me or shun me for the rest of our lives."

"I highly doubt the truth is that bad," he pouted.

"It is though. It would ruin whatever relationship we currently have," I stated. He frowned at that.

"Can't you risk it, for me?"

"For you? You are exactly the reason I can't risk it," I replied. It may not have made sense to America, but it was very clear to me. If I told him the truth, that I was miserable without him and that I was madly in love with him, he'd surely push me away. I couldn't risk that. Without Alfred, I would fall apart.

"C'mon Arthur!" he begged. Ugh, I hated when he made his eyes large and watery like some lost puppy. He continued begging for an hour or so. It was so tiring.

"Alright Alfred! I'll tell you!" I gave in. He sat next to me on my bed; we had somehow arrived in my room.

With a sigh, I began, "The truth is, your birthday is a very painful day for me." He tilted his head.

"You see, it reminds me of…well of what happened…"

"You mean the fact that I became independent?" I cringed at the word "independent" and nodded.

"And that makes me feel, uh…sad."

Alfred laughed, "That's it? Geez you made a huge deal out of nothing!"

I was pissed. How dare he laugh at me? I rose to my feet and screamed at him to leave my house. He rushed out of my room, afraid that I'd kill him, and left me alone. I sank to the floor and felt water forming in the corners of my eyes. I sat there sobbing like a bloody hormonal girl. At one point I had risen to my feet and began yelling in between sobs.

"Fucking fourth of July! Stupid, ridiculous Independence Day! Ugh! Why do I have to be so attached to that fucking moron? I wish-I wish I had never taken care of him! Then I wouldn't be so miserable! Every fucking year! EVERY YEAR! I-I can't live like this…I can't live without him…I-I _need_ him. But, things will never be the way they were…Times have changed, and without him, I'm breaking at the seams."

I sighed and then chuckled slightly as I remembered a conversation I had with America way back in the day.

"What do you cherish most?" I quoted the conversation to himself, "The love of someone very precious to me. Wow! That's cool! What would you do if you lost that person's love?"

"I would fall apart," a voice said from the doorway. I whipped around only to see Alfred leaning against the doorframe, a look of pity and sadness on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** So finally a new chapter. Sorry for the delay. Anyways, this is sort of a weird chapter. Not sure how I feel about it...


	5. Is the person you love me?

**The Truth About The Revolutionary War**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Some violence, some language, and strong sexual content.

**Pairing(s): **Alfred/Arthur & Arthur/Alfred

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the story of the Revolutionary War then this is a big spoiler

**A/N: **I have wanted to write this for ages! And so here it is. Enjoy :D

**Summary: **How do you cope with the mess that is made when you are forced to fight the person you cherish most? How do you survive when you've lost their love? Is there a cure for a broken heart?

* * *

"_Starlight_  
_I will be chasing the starlight_  
_Until the end of my life_  
_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_"

-**_Starlight_ by Muse**

* * *

_"What do you cherish most?" I quoted the conversation to himself, "The love of someone very precious to me. Wow! That's cool! What would you do if you lost that person's love?"_

_"I would fall apart," a voice said from the doorway. I whipped around only to see Alfred leaning against the doorframe, a look of pity and sadness on his face._

* * *

"Arthur," he said as he entered the room, "is the person you love me?"

I was frozen. What the hell was I supposed to say now? He knew! He knew that I love him!

"I-I..." I couldn't form sentences anymore. This would go one of two ways 1) he would love me in return or 2) he would reject me and leave me heartbroken once again.

He walked over to me, the look on his face unreadable, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was surprised to say the least as he pulled me against him. I looked up at him, tears still brimming in my eyes. He wiped one away and leaned down until his lips grazed mine in a gentle kiss. My eyes shot open at the sensation. I had wanted this for so long and I was finally getting it. My eyes began to close when he suddenly pulled away from me and moved his hands to my shoulders. He looked me in the eye and I knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Arthur, I love you. I really do," he stated, "but this can't be." Just as my heart began to soar at his words it came crashing down and shattered into a million pieces.

"But why can't it be?" I asked.

"Arthur, I'm already involved with...someone else. And I can't leave them...It's complicated," he expained. He was involved with someone else? Since when?

"Since when have you been dating someone else?"

"I'm not dating them. Hell, I don't even like them," Alfred stated, "I'm married to them." My eyes widened. Alfred was married? It wasn't possible. He had to be lying!

"You're lying."

"Arthur, why would I lie to you?" he said, "I'm married to that person even though I dont want to be."

"Then break off the fucking marriage!" I shouted, my temper and desperation getting the better of me.

"Arthur, I'm sorry." With that, he left. I didn't believe it was possible to have your heart break twice during one lifetime; yet there I was, heartbroken, again. I fell to my knees and fell into a fit of sobs. Why did my life have to be so fucking complicated and difficult? The man I loved returned my feelings but was secretly married? What the fuck? I was determined to let go of Alfred right then and there. What was the point of chasing after someone who could never be mine?

That's when I recalled our conversation about Jane Eyre. Jane fell in love with Edward Rochester and when he rejected her, she didn't give up. He was married, but in the end, she ended up with him. I began to think that I could turn this situation around. Somehow, maybe, I could end up with my own Rochester.

I rose to my feet, wiped away my tears and walked outside. Rain was cascading from the heavens and I turned my gaze up to face the dark gray clouds. I was going to win Alfred over. I would make him see that we were meant to be together.

"Alfred Franklin Jones," I stated, "I will make you see exactly how much we need each other!" I shouted to the sky.

* * *

**A/N:** You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you? So Alfred is married, oh no! And poor Arthur is heartbroken again. However, he is determined to win Alfred's love!


End file.
